


Spiders and Scales

by ez_ekiel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Eating Disorders, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 20:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20748419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ez_ekiel/pseuds/ez_ekiel
Summary: prompt submitted by @anyabxrns 🖤right after peter gets the spider bite he gains like a shit ton of weight and grows a lot. he becomes rlly insecure with how he looks and is super embarrassed by the (aunt may voice) changes that are happening to his body. flash and goons(tm) are making fun of how he looks-calling him lots of nasty names and making fun of his body. he starts to hide under huge layers of clothing, and he stops eating as much to try and get his body back to the way it was. cue concerned dad tony worrying over how small peter has gotten. lots of love and reassurance and happiness as tony slowly starts rebuilding peter's confidence (and maybe threatening flash with very serious threats if he keeps harassing peter) :) ur an amazing writer bubba :)





	Spiders and Scales

**Author's Note:**

> TW  
THIS DEALS WITH EATING DISORDERS!  
if you are triggered by such topics, please be careful and don't read it.  
this is going off my experiences, it may be different for some people.  
THIS ALSO DEALS WITH SUICIDAL THOUGHTS!  
THERE WILL BE NO-I REPEAT- NO DEPICTIONS OF SELF HARM WHATSOEVER!

After the bite Peter noticed a lot of things. The new powers (of course), his senses being heightened, and last but not least, the extra weight. It's hard to miss your clothes shrinking. He hated it. It made him feel awkward and big. He tried working it off but nothing seemed to work. He hoped no one else would notice. but that was not the case. 

Peter had been trying to cut back on the food and now hides beneath layers of clothes hoping no one notices. Peter was walking down the hall on the way to the cafeteria to meet Ned for lunch when suddenly he was stopped by Flash.

'No, not today. Please not today.' Peter thought as Flash smiled.

"What? You trying to hide your fat, Parker? Thought none of us would notice how your becoming such a fatty?" Peter just looked ahead trying not to give a reaction. He just needed to get out of there. "Let's see how fat you really are." He stands frozen as Flash suddenly lifts up his shirt and lets out a laugh. "God, hes even more disgusting then I thought. Peter feels his face go red from embarrassment as his eyes start to tear up. 

"Leave me alone." He tries to say without letting them hear how shaky his voice is. But his voice cracks and this only helps Flash continue the bullying. He only stands there frozen in fear just wanting it to be over.

"Aw, he wants me to leave him alone." He gets in Peters face and smiles and fakes a concerned tone. "Why are you crying? Poor Peter, Ill give you something to cry about, pig." He ducks right as Flash takes a swing at where his face was a second go. Before Flash has a chance to figure out what happened he's running. He doesn't know where but he is sprinting down the halls. He just has to get out. Get out. Get out. GET OUT. 

He busts out the doors looking back in forth he notices people staring from the street. He flashes them a nervous smile and shoves his hands in his hoodie pocket. He puts his head down and starts walking faster. God he's such a fat ass. None of this would have happened if he was skinny.

He digs his nails into his palms as he walks. He just wants to get away. He doesn't want May to find out and freak out, so he decides to go to Stark Tower. Hopefully they can tell May he went over early for the internship. He's counting on Tony being busy so he wont see that he's been crying. 

He wipes his eyes and takes a breath and puts his hand on the cold mental and gently pushes the door open. He hurriedly walks into the elevator and presses the button. He's hoping to to hide in one of the labs until Tony ends up finding out. I mean, it's his tower after all. He freezes, uh oh.

"Hey kid, why aren't you in school?"

**Author's Note:**

> make sure you drink some water  
also my Tumblr is @wanna-be-witch-boy  
•my messages are always open for anyone  
who needs it.  
•your mental health is more important than  
any fic.  
•and your important to me, even if I don't  
know you. 
> 
> ✨have a wonderful day/night be safe✨


End file.
